


Challenging God

by snowstar



Series: Rules of the Game [2]
Category: (well somehow RPF...), Suits (TV), Suits (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, Never annoy the showrunner, fiction meets reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstar/pseuds/snowstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After crossing the border of what is allowed, Harvey and Mike have to deal with a very furious Aaron Korsh...<br/>-Sequel to “The Puppet Master”-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenging God

**Author's Note:**

> This is my personal revenge on Aaron Korsh for teasing me and all my fellow Harvey/Mike fans to death! Take that, Aaron!

It´s been two weeks since their encounter in Mikes cubicle. Harvey hadn´t explained anything to Mike though Mike really had tried to get answers out of him until he had reached a point where Harvey seemed to become visibly annoyed of Mike´s constant questions. Mike had asked Donna, Rachel, even Louis for somebody with the name Harvey had mentioned but nobody seemed to know this man. Finally Mike had let the topic go. All that counted was that Harvey had confessed that he wanted him as well and that there might be a possibility that the two of them could be together sooner or later. Mike tried to focus on just that fact.

It had been a long and stressful day in the office. In the late evening Harvey, Mike, Louis and Jessica had a meeting with some clients in the conference room which just happened to be over. Louis, Jessica and Harvey escorted the clients out of the door and offered to have a drink together in the bar next to the office, leaving Mike behind in the conference room.

Mike was about to collect the folders from the big wooden table as he realized Harvey, leaning against the glass wall, watching him intently. He must have come back without Mike noticing it. 

“You didn´t want to go with them?” he asked Harvey and tried to keep his voice casual.

“No. I think I´ve had enough drinks with clients this week. Besides, I can´t leave you alone in the dark, you don´t have your cookie monster with you.”

Mike smiled.

“You don´t know that for sure. Maybe he´s in the top drawer of my desk.”

“Oh well, then…”

Harvey shrugged his shoulders and made an attempt to leave again.

“But as you are here…,” Mike stopped him, “…could you help me to get these folders back into the file room? Please.”

Mike stepped forward to Harvey and shoved a package of folders into the arms of the older lawyer. At the moment when his fingers touched Harvey´s body - the first time since their conversation and intimate embrace two weeks ago - the tension between them came back immediately.

They stared into each others eyes for several long seconds before Harvey carelessly let the folders fall to the floor. He broke eye contact with Mike, his hands clenched into tight fists.

“I can´t…I cannot …I have to…”

Mike saw a million emotions going over Harvey´s face. The man was battling with himself and he was about to lose against whatever he was fighting.

With a sudden movement he stepped closer towards Mike, grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed him against the glass wall of the conference room.

His breath was already erratic as he cursed.

“Damn it. I want this too much. Fuck the scripts. Fuck the whole concept…”

He was talking such strange nonsense again, but before Mike could start another round of _“I ask as many questions about this as I can think of and you will answer not a single one”_ Harvey had already pressed his lips on Mike´s. Mike was so startled at this run of events that he literally froze on the spot, unable to even reciprocate the kiss. Harvey briefly broke their contact just to look into Mike´s eyes, searching for rejection. As he didn´t find any in them, just a surprised expression, he renewed their kiss, this time even slipping his tongue into Mike´s mouth. His body pressed harder against Mike´s and Mike finally gave in to Harvey, completely and wholeheartedly. After all, it was just that what he had wanted ever since Harvey gave him the opportunity to work with him. Their tongues began to fight seriously and their hips started to move at their own accord, rubbing against each other.

When they parted for air, Harvey still couldn´t take his hands off of Mike. 

“So…,” Mike panted, “…we finally can do this now? You are ready for it?”

Harvey grabbed him again, this time by his hips, pressing him harder against the glass wall of the conference room.

“I never said that I wasn´t ready. I said it´s not up to me.”

Mike let his fingers run through Harvey´s hair and pulled him into a short kiss.

“And now it´s up to you?”

Harvey had a defiant expression in his eyes.

“No, it isn´t. But I don´t care. God, I so do not care right now.”

His mouth went to the side of Mike´s neck, kissing, licking, biting softly. Mike couldn´t help moaning, but also heard Harvey whispering something to him while the lawyer showed his passion for his associate with lips and tongue.

“He wants me to be straight. Well, fuck, I´m not. Three seasons and a forth upcoming and all this time I´m not allowed to lay a single finger on you. To hell with him…”

Mike brought his hands up to Harvey´s shoulders and pushed him gently far enough away from him that he could look into his eyes.

“You know, someday you will have to tell me what this is all about.”

Harvey couldn´t take even a little distance from Mike now, he immediately pressed his body back against the younger man. His hands were resting left and right next to Mike´s head on the glass wall, his face just a few inches away from Mike´s. There was sheer passion in his eyes.

“All you have to know is that there is no way that I am _not_ going to have sex with you now.”

With that Harvey grabbed him by his waist, turned them around and shoved Mike onto the large conference table.

He kissed him again deeply while his fingers were already undoing the buttons of Mike´s shirt. It fell down his shoulders, his arms still in the sleeves but Harvey didn´t bother to let Mike take it completely off. Instead he pressed Mike´s body down on the wooden surface and started to run his tongue over his chest.

“God… Harvey…”

Mike´s hands came up to curl in Harvey´s hair.

Harvey looked up briefly, then ran his tongue all the way down from Mike´s chest to the waistband of his trousers. His hands traveled to Mike´s belt, about to undo it.

“I want you naked. Now. I´m going to make this so good for both of us, I promise you.”

The loud bang of the glass door which collided heavily with the wall next to it made Mike nearly jump from the table.

“Harvey! Get away from him! I really do not believe this…”

A man stood in the doorframe, smaller than Harvey and Mike, middle aged with dark brown hair. The expression on his face could only be described as furious.

Mike was startled and embarrassed that he got caught while being about to perform a sexual act but Harvey seemed to be truly shocked to the bone. 

“Aaron… That´s not possible!”

“You think that´s not possible for me? This is MY SHOW! I can have a cameo whenever I want. And I said get away from him! Now!”

The man nearly yelled at Harvey. Mike had never ever heard someone talk to Harvey in such a tone, not once since he started working at Pearson Specter. Harvey had always been the one to boss people around.

He stepped a little away from Mike and Mike finally got completely up, let himself slide from the table and wrapped his shirt around his naked chest. He didn´t want to be exposed now, even though he didn´t know what was exactly going on here he sensed that the situation had become serious judged by the tense expression on Harvey´s face. He looked like a child who was about to get punished for doing something forbidden.

“Aaron, I can explain this…”

The man cut him short.

“You are not going to explain anything to me. You simply don´t do…that!” He gestured towards Mike. “You know that you just do what´s in the script and literally nothing else! And THIS is definitely not in the script. If one of my writers actually wrote something like that I´d fire him on the spot.”

Harvey looked at the floor. His jaw was working as he tried to fight against his upcoming rage. Mike could tell, he had already seen him like that when Harvey had to restrain himself in infuriating situations with clients or judges when it was simply inevitable to stay calm and humble to not provoke unwanted consequences. 

“There already had been some insinuations about bisexuality…,” Harvey began. He had actually managed to keep his voice calm and reasonable.

The man rolled his eyes.

“Indeed. Ted Phillips and the Stanley Cup. Everything so subtle that just these annoying slash fans would get it. We produce for the masses, Harvey. We cannot get any more explicit.”

Harvey just jumped onto that, using his abilities as a trained lawyer to smoothly lead a discussion.

“But it is still meant to be then. All the tension between him and me…from the beginning…”

Harvey stepped closer to Mike again. The man gave him a warning look but didn´t stop him from doing it.

“We had to do this. I don´t like it and personally wouldn´t go there but…it sells. It enlarges the number of fans. So it´s not just up to me.”

“What if I´d tell you that you and your team did a fantastic job with all the subtle stuff.”

“Quit blowing smoke up my ass, Harvey! You and him – this will never happen. Fans can write vast amounts of fanfiction about you – but this here is my show, I´m in charge and I can promise you if I ever find you two in such an explicit situation again I´m going to let you marry Louis.”

Harvey didn´t seem to be intimidated. 

“This isn´t a threat for me at all. You know this would ruin the concept. And you certainly want the show to be a steady success.”

The man nodded and a smug grin spread over his face.

“That´s right. But I can let him…,” he tilted his head in Mike´s direction,“…marry that paralegal you were so jealous of.”

There was a shocked expression on both Harvey´s and Mike´s face now. This time Mike raised his voice, for the first time since the man had entered the room.

“No…please. I don´t understand what is really going on here or even who you are exactly but I don´t want to be separated from Harvey.”

Mike couldn´t help from snaking his arm around Harvey´s waist and earned a non-approving look from the man.

“Stop doing that. You are not allowed to touch each other…in this way.”

“But why…? I really don´t understand why it´s not possible…”

Harvey gestured Mike to stop talking. Instead he started to speak, his voice very reasonable again.

“Look, Aaron. Me and him - this doesn´t have to be a part of the show at all. Nobody will know or see. It just could be something that simply happens between the two of us when no one is around. We could be discreet…”

“You really don´t get it Harvey, don´t you?” The man started to get angry again. “EVERYTHING you do has an impact. All of you don´t have a life aside from the show. Whatever you do or decide to do is recorded. Hell, I even don´t know how I will manage to keep the scene under wraps that you two just created some minutes ago. But I´m the showrunner and I have to figure something out.”

Harvey contemplated, his brain working with the new facts he just became aware of.

“Then…if everything creates a scene…what about a webisode? This definitely would not be a real part of the show. And you said there are many people out there who like us together…”

“Goddamn, Harvey…,” the man ran his fingers through his hair,”…we even can´t get this explicit in a webisode. Even if we don´t make it sexual. You with another man…no way…” He shook his head. “There is no possibility for you two to be together as you have in mind. You have to be content with what you have already. It´s my final word.”

With that the man stepped forward, grabbed Mike´s wrist and dragged him away from Harvey. As he made the attempt to leave the room together with him Harvey staked everything on one card.

“I won´t play that game any longer, Aaron.”

It actually made the man stop on his way out. He slowly turned around.

“Excuse me?”

Harvey gathered every ounce of strength he had inside, full aware that what he would do next was practically challenging God. 

“I´ll boycott the system. Everything I do creates a scene? - Fine. I´ll start to wear pink suits for work. I´ll visit boy strip clubs instead of picking up waitresses on the weekends. I´ll…,” Harvey hesitated shortly,”…I´ll start an affair with Tanner.”

Mike quickly looked up, a hurt expression in his eyes.

Harvey nodded slightly at him, ensuring him that he had to say this now.

“So – let´s see how you´re gonna keep all that under wraps. Showrunner.”

He stretched the last word, his voice completely challenging now.

The man let go of Mike´s wrist and moved towards Harvey. He stopped right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Even the actor who embodies you is such a smug asshole. The very first time I met him I just wondered who that clown thought he was. But you are my creation. Are you really aware of that?” He stepped even closer to Harvey and Mike really got worried. “Are you aware that I´m in the position to literally kill you? I can write you out of the show and send you into the void.”

Harvey didn´t bat an eye. Instead he leaned in closer to the man and if the situation wouldn´t have been that tense and hostile they could have easily kissed each other now. 

“I don´t respond to threats. I make them. And you heard me. You want to kill me? Go ahead. But be aware that you´d kill all the success you worked so hard for since you gave up that high-paid, overly boring job on Wall Street. Because I AM the show.”

They stared in each others eyes for some seconds without any of them saying a word before the man suddenly broke their eye contact and stepped away, back towards Mike.  
He put his hand on Mike´s back and pushed him roughly in Harvey´s direction.

“Fine. You have one night. Not more and not less. You can do with each other whatever you want. I´m certainly not going to watch the scene and I will ensure that nobody else will ever have the possibility to see it.”

He shook his head slightly and added cynically “I think I´m going to burry the material somewhere in Alaska.”

With that he finally vanished out of the room. Mike stared at his leaving figure. There were nowhere near enough words in the world which could describe the utter confusion his mind tried to deal with right now. He turned around to Harvey and wanted to ask a question he hadn´t even quite formulated in his head. Before he could open his mouth Harvey already kissed him passionately, shoving his tongue deep into his mouth. After a minute they broke the kiss and Harvey slipped his arm around Mike´s waist, urging him out of the room.

“Where are we going, Harvey?”

“He allowed us one night together. I certainly won´t spend this night taking you on this goddamn conference table. I want you in my bed with my sheets around your overheated naked body. I want to fall asleep and wake up next to you. At least once in my fictional life.”

********************************

NEWSFLASH:

The Alaska Travel Industry Association was able to record a significant rise of visitors from all over the world within just the last 3 months. Noticeable is that most visitors seem to be female and aged around 20-35. According to personal statements the reason for visiting Alaska is related with the search for unspecified film material and “Suits” showrunner Aaron Korsh. Mr. Korsh repeatedly refused any comment.

_(Associated Press)_

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to nevergone for her quick beta work and her encouraging words! :)


End file.
